Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for converting thermal energy into kinetic energy, in particular to a thermal-powered device.
Description of the Related Art
Along with worldwide economic development, energy consumption has also increased tremendously. At present, the world economic development involves great risks due to severe imbalance between supply and demand and soaring prices for petroleum-based energy sources and the worldwide economic recession. Therefore, people have started to focus on the development and utilization of new energies. Industrial waste gas, such as thermal energy in automobile exhaust gas, is usually neglected. Directly discharging those thermal energies into the atmosphere does not only pollute the environment to a certain extent, but also causes waste.